Doctor Who: Re:visited
by Shuriken16
Summary: Its been 3 months since Daniel's Uncle passed, leaving him a Fob Watch to remember him by. However since his death, young Daniel has been having Nightmares of him being Doctor Who. But what happens, when those 'Nightmares' actually come true? Coming to terms with his real identity, He and his best friend Ashley search the stars to learn more about his lost memories, and his enemies
1. Uncle's Watch Part 1

Chapter 1: Uncle's Watch

* * *

_A/N: Before I begin, I want to dedicate this story to a few people. My recently passed Uncle first and foremost (Technically I started this back in January, which was around the time he died, so yeah, I'll consider it recent), for giving me the basis of the Doctor (the man almost never went a day without wearing a suit, having 500+ ties alone); Acumashindorballomu (AKA: Kokujo)(Pronounced: A-ku-ma-shin-dor-ballo-mu) for telling me about the series at first and being my writing companion when it comes to Fanfiction, My friend Robert, who I converted into Whovianism (without even trying) and last but obviously not least, my best friend and my crazy red-headed companion for life, Daniella, for getting me hooked on Doctor Who and getting me an awesome Doctor Who T-Shirt with the 10__th__ doctor on it, to which I'm writing this story as a gift because I can't think of any other way to trump that lol. So with that said and done, let's get started :D_

* * *

Death: the moment where a living organism ceases to exist…

Well, most living organisms anyway. Some organisms can "cheat death" by turning into someone else entirely. This process is called "regeneration", and it's a little trick only the ancient race known as Time Lords can perform. Only way to keep that from happening, is by killing them during the process. Unfortunately for the Time Lords, their enemies learned of that moment of weakness and used it to their advantage. Now only one remains…

The last Time Lord: The Doctor…

* * *

_[Milky Way Galaxy, August 20th, 2012…]_

* * *

He had been running, again. Honestly he should've been called the "Racer" instead of "Doctor" since he does nothing but run for his life every time he and his companions get into some kind of mess with an alien race going after his head. But alas, that's a typical day for the last Time Lord in existence. Take his companion to a certain planet or place in time, meet some of the locals, discover an evil race of aliens, machines and/or mutants plotting something sinister, be nosy and stop their plans, and then run for your life while thinking of a way to beat them—to which you would then succeed in doing, thanks to that trusty metal tube with the glowing green light at the end of it that you would keep hidden in your jacket pocket.

There are some things a Sonic Screwdriver can always fix no matter what; sonic tools are just awesome like that. But death is certainly isn't one of them.

His vision getting fuzzy and the room spinning all over, the tall dark skinned man clutched the right side of his chest, feeling his heart give out on him. He adjusted his broken glasses and struggled to make his way around the terminal before him to try to find somewhere to land his ship safely. Just because one of his hearts gave out didn't mean that he was going to stop running from them.

This was the first time in over nine hundred years that he's ever felt scared of dying. He's regenerated time and time again, each new personality, while a drastic change from how he once was, still did what he did best: help others.

Was it because he was being hunted? Yeah that must've been it. Being hunted by something you've never heard of before would be terrifying. But what were they? Daleks…? Please. Cybermen…? Yeah, right. Evil Snowmen from Pluto…? With everything he's seen over nine centuries, he wouldn't put it passed him that evil Snowmen from Pluto would be trying to destroy Earth for not considering them a planet anymore.

The pain of his remaining heart doing twice the work started to kick in, forcing him to clutch into the control panels for dear life to endure it. Really didn't help that the hunters weren't letting up on their fire on his ship.

Sparks flew from the TARDIS' ceilings and rained down like bright yellow rain drops, with the ship rocking back and forth violently and flames combusting all around, lighting up the room in a crimson-orange color. The Doctor looked up at his computer and saw that it was approaching a familiar atmosphere: Earth's. And then he felt it—his body getting lighter all of the sudden.

"Oh no, not now!" he said, his attention turning to his glowing hands. "Please hold out until we escape!"

Of all times, he had to start regenerating right there and then; the moment where he was weakest. He couldn't risk getting fatally damaged—not now. He dropped to one knee and reached under the terminal, pulling out a red box. He opened the box which revealed a silver fob watch, the engravings of his people carved onto the back of it. He pulled it out of the box and tossed the case aside.

"No idea if this is going to work… but at least it'll stop the chase cold in its tracks; at least I hope…" the Doctor took a deep breath and opened the watch…

* * *

"Danny! Get up, you gotta get ready for school!" a woman's voice shouted from the bottom of a staircase towards the upstairs of the house.

Nineteen year old Daniel Williams sat up and let out a huge yawn, hearing his Aunt yell from the staircase below. He was a slim teen—dark skin, average height, nothing special. He grabbed his glasses and slid them onto his face, followed by taking the silver watch off his night stand and wrapping it around his neck.

"Good morning Uncle Richie." Danny said, tapping the watch that dangled from his neck. "Hope you had a good night rest like I did; or at least I tried." He rubbed his eye with his palm and shook his head. "That dream again…" He hopped out of bed and walked out of his room to get started on his day, leaving his sleep issues behind him.

Danny grew up as an orphan, his parents dying when he was young. His Uncle Richard and Aunt Marissa adopted him and he's been living with them for as long as he could remember. And just recently his uncle passed away, leaving behind a watch for Danny as a memento. Funny story about that watch was that Danny could never get it open, for anything. Everything from power tools to driving over it, that watch was as durable as an army tank. So once he gave up trying to open it, he turned it into a medallion. Neat little trinket that hung from his neck; Having it close to his heart made it feel as if his uncle was still alive.

After taking a shower and getting his stuff, he slid down the banister and walked into the kitchen to find his Aunt making breakfast.

"Come sit, Breakfast is almost ready." She said, flipping the pancake in the skillet.

"Love to, but I'm running late. I'll just grab something while on campus." He replied, pulling his black hoodie from the chair and throwing it on.

His aunt gave him a look and shook her head as if she would be wasting her breath to try and say otherwise. "Your uncle wouldn't turn down my meals."

"Well yeah, but at the same time, Uncle Richie wouldn't be running late for work, getting up at 4am just to get there three hours ahead of schedule." Danny replied, pouring coffee into his travel mug.

His aunt laughed. "Child please, your Uncle was running late for work every morning when we first got married."

"Why, because he wouldn't skip out on breakfast…?" he joked.

She nodded. "Actually that's exactly why. He refused to leave the house without having a decent breakfast. I tell ya, a man in NYC who doesn't know the definition of a bagel from a street vendor is a real sight to see."

"Yeah, I can imagine… suddenly I want bagels now…" Danny realized. "Well, now I have an excuse to go buy something from campus."

"You are nothing like your Uncle."

"That's not a hundred percent true, I'm somewhat like him." Danny said, walking towards the door.

"And what makes you two so similar, dare I ask?"

"We're both funny, sweet and lovable. Oh and we both have had our moments of cleverness." He opened the door. "See ya later."

The door shut behind him as his aunt continued to cook, a smile growing on her face. "You become more like him every day."

* * *

Arriving at the College of Staten Island, Danny hopped off the shuttle bus and took a breath of fresh, college air.

"Last day of finals and I'm outta here for six weeks." He said with a smile on his face.

"_Oh joy, you seem to be in a good mood this morning."_ A young female voice said behind him.

Danny turned back and saw the young woman walking up to him. She adjusted her black rimmed glasses and moved the scarlet locks of hair from her eyes.

"Good morning, Ashley, my red-headed companion." Danny smirked waving to her.

"Good Morning, Doctor." She replied in a joking manner. "Picked your classes for next semester?"

The duo started walking from the bus stop as he began to explain.

"I picked Italian for my foreign language."

"Ugh, I hate Italian." She replied, not liking the idea.

"Well then, Great; I'm gonna start speaking it around you to drive you nuts."

"Oh shut up." Ashley shoved him lightly, making him laugh.

"What's wrong with Italian?"

"Plenty of things…" she said firmly.

"It's the only language you have trouble speaking isn't it?"

"I can speak half a dozen languages; I don't need to learn Italian."

"If you say so..." Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Want a bagel, my treat?"

"You didn't eat breakfast?" Ashley asked him.

"Nope, woke up too late…" he then stopped. "I had that dream again."

"You mean when you were the Doctor and you were on the run from evil aliens?" She said turning back, humored by his dream. "So glad I got you into watching it."

"To the point where I'm having dreams about it…? Yeah, I'm happy that you find it amusing."

"I'm glad that you find me find it amusing." She replied with a smile on her face. "Besides, it'd be cool to do everything the Doctor does on the show; explore different timelines, discover new planets… You gotta admit that'd be pretty awesome."

"Well then you start having those dreams and tell me if you find it awesome." He said annoyed.

Ashley was taken aback by his sudden annoyance. "Sorry, is me obsessing over your dreams bothering you…?"

Danny realized what he said and grew quiet. "It's not that, I'm glad that it's amusing you and all. It's just…"

"But what?" she asked, noticing something wrong with him.

"Well… The dreams just seem—I don't know, 'real'." Danny admitted.

"'Real' as in: 'Inception' real or 'Déjà vu' real?"

"Déjà vu;" Danny answered. "I mean… these dreams feel real to the point that it's starting to freak me out a little bit. Like, they're memories or something like that.

"Okay… That's kinda scary." She noted. "I think you've watched too much Doctor Who…"

"And you find this weird because…?" Daniel asked. "After all, it _is _your fault that I even got into this show in the first place."

"With the intention of getting you back to yourself ever since your uncle passed." She replied. "I mean, you've been depressed since the semester started when he died. And just one episode of Doctor Who made you happy for the entire time it was on. Of course I'd try to encourage you to keep watching it, if it meant you'd stayed from turning 'emo' on me."

Daniel grew quiet and stopped walking, with Ashley only realizing seconds later when she was steps ahead of him. She mentally facepalmed herself realizing she brought up the one subject she vowed not to bring up, especially since Daniel wasn't completely over it.

"I didn't mean…" she turned around to apologize. "It kinda slipped…"

Daniel shook his head, shaking the thought of it away. "It's fine. Anyway, we better get breakfast before class." He walked up to Ashley, the duo continuing their walk.

Unknowingly to them, a man stood holding against his face a pair of highly advanced binoculars, something seen in sci-fi movies, if anything. He grinned, pulling the device from his eyes as he pressed the button on the Bluetooth attached to his ear.

"I've located the target." He spoke in a raspy, reptilian-like voice.

"_Excellent…"_ a smiliar tone of voice replied. _"Keep an eye on him. If all goes well, we'll have the head of the universe's greatest Bounty."_

The man smirked and licked his lips. "Yes sir…" he grinned, sharp reptilian teeth showing in his mouth.

* * *

Ashley walked through the school's café holding in her hands two cups of coffee for her and Daniel. When she returned to where they were sitting, she found him using a plastic knife on the object that hung around his neck, evermore struggling with the watch.

"You're really obsessed with opening that thing aren't you?" Ashley asked, handing him the coffee.

"Yeah, guess you can say it's a guilty pleasure of mine to bust this stupid thing open…" he threw the knife to the side and crossed his arms. "Why would my Uncle leave me something if the stupid thing's impossible to open?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Could it be that there's a trick to open it?"

"Ash, I've done everything from using a plastic knife, to driving over it in my driveway. I'll need a Sonic Screwdriver to open the thing."

She laughed. "Yeah, if only they actually existed."

Daniel leaned back and examined the watch. "This is some old relic my Uncle kept. He said he had it since he was a kid. He always wore it, just like this. Apparently, when I was a baby, I couldn't resist playing with this; it was like the 'ultimate shiny thingy' that I forever wanted…" He smirked.

"Well, now you got it. And it's in the hands of a trustworthy person." Ashley nodded.

"Hard to believe it's been three months since he died… Gotta say he was a great man. Hope I could live up to his expectations though. I'd hate to have this watch and ruin its value by being something he wouldn't be proud of…"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Jeez you overthink things too much; relax, what could you possibly do that your uncle wouldn't?"

Seconds as she finished her sentence, a loud explosion shook the building as everyone in the café halted whatever they were doing. Daniel, Ashley and the others all focused their attention at the crimson scenery that took over the other side of the hallway where they sat. Out of the flames, the silhouette of a man moved forward from the flames. He appeared unharmed by the blaze as his sharp teeth showed, as if he was proud of what just happened.

He walked into the Café and stopped; the students and faculty staring at him, frozen in fear of what he might do next.

"I'm looking for Daniel Williams…" He spoke up.

Daniel felt the shock as his name was called. "That voice…"

Ashley, who was equally terrified, turned to her friend. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"That… voice…" his eyes widened as he grew colder.

"Where are you Danny-boy?" He roared. "Come on! I've come a long way to find you… Nearly 4,000 miles underground…"

"Underground…?" Ashley repeated. "But that far is the Earth's core; is he joking or something…?"

"Ash, there are burning corpses of college students in the lobby caused by a guy who looks like the cross between the Terminator and a Fire Bender, I don't think he's joking!" he whispered to her.

"You there!" he growled, turning his attention to the duo. "I hate it when people talk about me like that. I have some self-esteem issues…" his eyes went from their crystal blue color to a gold, reptilian color. His pupils sharpened to that of a reptile as well. "I also have some Anger Management issues…"

"Ash, you're my companion right?" Daniel turned to her, fear in his voice.

"Unfortunately…" she replied, equally terrified at the moment. "Kinda wish I wasn't to be honest."

"Well, like it or not, you're in this mess with me. As such there's only one thing to do at a time like this…"

"Run…?"

"RUN!"

Daniel and Ashley flew out of their chairs and got themselves outside as the dragon-man lit the café in flames. Fortunately other students didn't hesitate to race from the building either, all fleeing to safety.

"Any idea what the heck just happened?" Ashley asked him as they continued to run.

"There's a fire breather that just lit up the café." He replied.

"That's not what I mean, idiot!" She yelled at him.

They ran into the parking lot and hid behind one of the minivans parked.

"Think this is far enough?" He asked.

"What happened to you?" she repeated. "You had another déjà vu moment, didn't you?"

"Sorta…" he admitted.

"What's 'sorta!?'" she snarled. "Daniel, we almost died just now!"

"Don't you think I realize that?" He shot back at her. "I wouldn't be running for my life granted this guy wasn't trying to turn me into a roasted piece of meat."

"What did you mean by 'that voice'?" she asked.

Daniel didn't say anything for a moment, catching his breath. "In my dreams… When I was being chased, I heard a voice. It sounded… like a reptile. More specifically a Dragon or something like that…

"A Dragon…? Well, that explains the fire…" she turned back to see if he was around. "But what I don't get is how could a dream come to life?"

"_FOUND YOU!"_ The voice echoed in their ears as the boom of the roof of the minivan caving in followed. The shards of glass rained from above as they dove for cover.

Daniel found the dream recurring again, forcing him to hesitate as he moved. The shards falling from overhead reminded him of the yellow sparks of the exploding TARDIS.

"Why…" he clutched his head. "Why am I thinking of the dreams at a time like this?"

The Dragon Man turned to him and growled in pleasure. "You are about to make me a very, very rich Bounty Hunter, kid. Hold still, I'll make sure it will be quick and painful!"

He laughed maniacally and took a deep breath, unleashing a blaze of fire from his mouth towards the struggling kid.

Ashley looked up across from her to see the flames seconds from enveloping Daniel. Her voice was cut from the fear, not allowing her to scream for him to move from the line of fire.

But as if it was a stroke of miracle, the Dragon Man was hit by something that in turn, sent him flying overhead and into a few cars to his left.

Daniel and Ashley heard the crash and looked on to see their assailant unconscious. His waist began to spark, the man being replaced by a red skinned reptile humanoid dressed in a black uniform with a gun on his right hip, and a sparking circular object on his left. He groaned, clearly down for the count; at least for the time being.

"What was…" Daniel tried to say amongst his shock.

"Are you two alright?" a hand reached out to the shocked boy as he looked up.

"Aunt… Marissa?!" He said shocked, seeing her wielding the weapon that sent the lizard man flying. It definitely wasn't manufactured anywhere on earth, that was for certain. "What… how…"

"I'll explain on the way home, just come with me… We need to talk."

As terrified as he currently was, his hand moved on its own, gripping her hand tightly. Somehow, he knew that he was safe.

"Ash… Let's go." He turned his head, and realized…

Ashley disappeared into thin air.

"Ashley…?" He turned around. "Where did she…?"

Marissa grunted and slammed her hand into the hood of the car. "They took her…"

"Who took her?" Daniel spun back. "Where did they take her?"

"Let's go, now!" She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer me!" He pulled away from her grip.

"Daniel this is no time to argue, Ashley and pretty soon all of Staten Island will become nothing but a blanket of fire if we don't do something!"

"Aunt Marissa, Tell me what's going on! Why was that thing looking for me? Where's Ashley, and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN to—!?"

His aunt suddenly smacked him in the face, clearly fed up with his questioning. "The man I knew would never cower at the sight of terror. I don't know what happened to you, but you are _nothing_ like how you used to be…"

"How I…" Daniel rubbed his cheek.

"Doctor…"

Daniel turned to his aunt. "Doctor…? Doctor Who?"

She then pointed to his Uncle's Watch around his neck. "You…"

* * *

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, hearing the sounds of drills and feeling the building heat around her. She realized she was chained against a wall as she looked around her surroundings. It looked like she was in a warehouse, where various men and women worked on digging into the floor under them.

"_So… you're awake, are you?"_ a Reptilian voice spoke.

She looked around, looking for the source of the voice until she came to the realization that the person, who uttered the words, was barely a person at all.

The Crimson Reptile-humanoid walked up to her with Two Humans trailing behind, each of them dressed in a unique Military Uniform, similar to the other Reptile man.

The Reptile wore an eyepatch over his left eye as his gold colored eye locked it's sight on Ashley, who was still terrified.

"Who—What are you…?" she asked scared.

"My name is Uther, King of the Dragnians… And you, dear…" he got closer to her and picked her chin up, examining her. "Are going to be my bait for luring the Doctor to me…" he grinned with his sharp, razor teeth…


	2. Uncle's Watch Part 2

Chapter 2: Uncle's Watch part 2

Daniel and his Aunt drove away out of the campus, the two of them silent. After a few minutes, Daniel broke the ice.

"So I'm a doctor..." He said. "What field of study?"

"You don't believe me, don't you?"

"Well in my defense, I find it hard when my own Aunt calls me a character from a TV show, and expects me to believe it... Mind if I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"You're not really my Aunt, are you?"

Marissa shook her head. "Just a really old friend, repaying a debt to him..."

"And by him, you mean me, right?"

She shook her head again. "The Doctor is inside of that fob watch; All of his memories and characteristics. And I think that's what they're after."

"Who exactly...?"

"To be honest, I don't have any idea."

Daniel's head fell back into the headrest of the car seat and he rubbed his temples. "I don't suppose you know how to open this thing, do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I chose not to in the last few months because it was only supposed to be opened for an emergency only. The main purpose was to keep you human."

"Why do that?"

"Because after a millennium of saving all of Space and Time, the Doctor wanted to retire and live the rest of his days as a human; I traveled with the doctor when I was around your age. We faced some of the universe's greatest threats throughout all of time and space, and met some of the most wonderful people from all reaches of reality. We were best friends; for a long time I thought that it would never end. But I was wrong."

"What happened?"

Marissa didn't speak for a second. "It was twenty years ago. The Doctor and I encountered a race of aliens known as the Dragnians, the same alien that we just encountered. Dragnians are ancient Silurians who migrated closer to the earth's surface during the dawn of time. The first time they rose since their slumber, were during the Dark Ages, where The Doctor and I first encountered them. Due to their advanced technology, they found ways to enhance their bodies so that they can grow in size to that of large lizards; which is where the origins of "dragons" came from. Uther, the Leader of the Dragnians threatened to burn down the surrounding villages and to take all of the villagers as slaves to retrieve a certain set of fossils."

"Fossils...?"

"Legend has it; the original Dragnian King took the form of a great and powerful dragon that was slain by King Arthur years before. Uther wanted to retrieve the fossils of their fallen King to destroy everything in their path, reclaiming the planet for themselves; a true 'Hell on Earth'. With the technology of a civilization as old as time itself, anything's possible. The Doctor stood against him and they fought, but not before Uther and his men captured me and held me hostage as a sacrifice for their King. With the help of King Arthur, The Doctor fought off Uther and his army and sent them back into the earth's core, also leaving Uther with one eye. The Doctor can be very ruthless when it was called for, and it was for that reason alone that he brought me home. I begged for him for me to stay, but he wouldn't allow it. After that incident, he refused to put me in any danger due to his recklessness. And so, just like that, my dream of traveling forever with the Doctor came to an end."

"But that doesn't make sense, I can't be the doctor."

"And why not...?"

"Well for one, I'm not British."

"Two regenerations ago you were. The one before that, you were Ginger." She corrected.

"How many regenerations have I gone through?"

"As of right now, you're currently in your 6th incarnation. It's been three months since you ended up in my backyard; the TARDIS must've been set to land there. To be honest, I don't even think that you know you regenerated."

"I still don't believe I'm an alien time traveler with the power to cheat death either."

"How much more proof do you need?" she asked him. It was clear in her tone that she didn't know what else she could say to make him think otherwise.

Daniel was about to answer but stopped himself, noticing her expression. He turned his head and didn't speak a word for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"The... Doctor...?" Ashley repeated, slowly losing her voice.

Uther smirked. "I see that you don't know the identity of the man with you." he moved back and turned around. "He is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. The one of the few Time Lords remaining actually; The Doctor and I have met over a millennium ago, and since then I have plotted to exact my revenge on him. Soon he will-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a small giggle that turned into hysterical laughter by his young prisoner. He turned back and saw Ashley laughing in such a manner that made his current burning blood hitting the temperature of the sun. He walked back to up her and her voice cut short when she realized that he walked back.

"What is so funny child?" he growled in anger.

"The Doctor...? You're joking right? Doctor Who is just a TV show, he's not real."

Uther was about to grab her by the throat but then he stopped himself. "Is that right? Well then, if all he is some primitive piece of imagination, then taking over the planet will be exponentially simpler than I could've ever dreamed!"

"Well I didn't say that." Ashley corrected.

"Ah child, but you have." He corrected her. "The Doctor is the only thing that might have a shot at stopping me, but if he isn't real, then what could stop me from turning this planet into one big fireball?"

Ashley realized her words as they played back into her mind, and that only made her more terrified of her current situation. "Just what are you...?"

"We are the Dragnians, Ancient Dragon Men, who branch off from the ancient Silurian race of creatures. We were one of the first beings on the planet, who actually created you primates known as humans. But our mistake of giving you free will forced us to go into hiding before you made our races extinct. We Dragnians attempted to exact our revenge to reclaim the planet, but The Doctor stopped me. Our King, my Father, was also destroyed during our first strike. Now, my army and I are drilling to the Earth's core to reclaim my Father's fossils to revive him and turn this planet into lava. And if there is no 'Doctor' to stop me, then who will?"

Uther began to laugh, just to clarify to Ashley that nothing was to stop him of his conquest right there and then. He turned around and walked away, finding himself in a good mood after that. Ashley however, bit her lip and just hung helplessly as she watched the workers continue to drill where they stood. At that very moment, she wished that the Doctor really did exist...

Little did she know, her wish was soon to come true...

* * *

"Ok... right. Right; Thank you for telling me, let me know if anything else comes your way." Marissa hung up her cellphone.

"Who were you talking to?" Danny asked, lying on the sofa with the watch held in his face.

"An old friend who owes me a favor; I asked for his men to locate Uther and his group and to detain them long enough for us to do what we have to do."

He turned his head. "Don't tell me: UNIT, right?"

Marissa nodded. "United Nations Intelligent Taskforce; I joined shortly after the Doctor left my life because I was so used to the thrill of saving lives that I couldn't pass up the opportunity when it was offered to me."

Danny groaned. "Oh you got to be kidding me! I was legitimately joking when I said that!"

"This isn't the time to joke around Daniel!" She snapped. "While you continue to not believe me, Ashley is in grave danger... You've already been attacked once by a Dragnian foot soldier; imagine the numbers that for all we know could be on their way after what I've done to that first one!"

Danny felt the fury in her voice and didn't bother to speak a word afterward. Even though she wasn't his aunt per se, she still had the authority in the household.

"Now then, hand me the watch." She reached forward.

Danny looked at her hand and then at the watch. He undid the chain and handed the device over to her.

She took the watch and pulled out a familiar metal tube from her jacket pocket. "The reason why you could never open it is because it had a Sonic Lock on it. It can only be opened with a Sonic based tool." she ran the green-lit tip all around the lock and threw it back.

"Now then, when you're ready..."

Danny nodded and set his thumb on the top of the watch.

"What's wrong...?" she asked, noticing him hesitating.

"Will... Will I forget my memories of everything that I went through?"

Marissa shook her head. "You've made yourself human before, and Daniel Williams has worn more faces throughout history than one. Daniel Williams is just as real as the Doctor is. Memories and all..."

Danny nodded with a smile. "One more thing: Do I have a catchphrase?"

Marissa let out a giggle. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I want to be like my favorite doctor, the 10th from the TV Show. He always said 'Allons-y' when he was about to do something drastic. That means 'Let's Go' in French. I want a catchphrase like that, but in another language."

Marissa thought for a moment. "Well... I do remember working with UNIT; we were stationed in Italy for a few weeks, where I picked up some basic terminology. How about: 'Andiamo?' It's 'Let's Go' in Italian."

Danny's eyes lit up in enthusiasm. "I like that! OK I'm so going with that as my catchphrase!" he took a deep breath and started at his watch. "Alright then... Andiamo..."

Moments later, the bright gold-orange light engulfed the house, pouring out the window for all around to notice.

The door bell rung and Marissa answered it. It was their next door neighbor, a pleasant older woman, Mrs. Thompson.

"Is everything alright Marissa?!" the elderly woman said frantically. I saw this bright light and feared that your house was on fire!"

"Oh that! Sorry, about that." She played it off. "We just got ourselves a new lamp and it's just a little _too_ powerful. No fire though.

_"Not yet anyway..."_ Mrs. Thompson's voice suddenly shifted to that of a feminine reptilian tone.

Marissa noticed it, but before she could react Danny leapt forward and swung the door back into the elderly woman's face, pressing his body against it.

"That... was close." He said. "And faster than I expected... Where's the Fire extinguisher?"

"In... the kitchen, where it's always been..." She said still in a bit of shock.

"Mind being a dear and getting it?" he said as the old woman outside began to try and kick the door down.

Marissa took a moment to process the thoughts of what was currently happening, and once she caught up, she ran to the kitchen to grab the red container.

She returned, with Danny's hand firmly clasped on the knob of the door.

"On three." he stated.

She nodded and aimed the hose towards the door.

"Three!" he turned the Knob and the door flew back, a humanoid flamethrower present on the other side. Marissa shot the flames back with the chemicals that blew the older woman back into the ground. The device on her hip broke, revealing her to be a young female Dragnian.

Danny stood up from the floor and dusted himself off. "Mind if I get that screwdriver?"

Marissa willing handed it to him and he gave her what could be a 'Big Kool-Aid Smile' as he skipped down the stairs and onto the front yard where the Dragnian landed. He traced her body with the buzzing device, paying special attention to the device on her hip.

"Perception Filters..." he noted as he looked at the reading on the side of the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Doctor...?" Marissa walked outside.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, not turning around.

She felt the tears build in her eyes, feeling the hole that the Doctor left so many years ago in her heart begin to refill itself at the sight of him. She shook her head. "Not at all…"

The Doctor spun the device in his hand and threw it in his hoodie pocket. "Alright then, help me get her inside. She hit her head when she flew back but she won't be knocked out for long."

"We're going to interrogate her?" Marissa asked as she walked over to grab her legs.

"Sorta like that…" He replied.

* * *

Ashley at this point was losing feeling in her arms, hanging from her spot for a good two hours just about. There aren't a lot of things you can do without your arms she realized. Just hang there and feel your shoulders slowly dislocate as you watch evil dragon men resurrect a giant dragon to wreak havoc on all of Staten Island. She did wish however, that things wouldn't end this way. She was only 19 years old; she had her whole life ahead of her. It couldn't end like this, she wouldn't allow it.

But what could she do? She was human. She wasn't a Time Lord; she wasn't a special agent from a secret organization that specializes in hunting aliens, nor was she a government agent who monitors incoming alien threats that were going to attack the earth. Heck, she wasn't even part of a Space Police organization with giant rhino men. Why did this have to happen to her? What has she ever done to deserve this kind of death?

"I'm going to kill Daniel…" she growled under her breath.

Suddenly the doors of the warehouse busted open filling the large room with black clothed Agents from UNIT. Uther turned his head at the sound of the incoming troops as he took a quick count. There was about twenty troops. He licked his lips afterward.

The captain of the troops walked ahead of the armed agents, dressed in a uniform that signified his authority over the other agents.

"Seems as if Jehovah Witnesses are becoming more violent nowadays…" Uther stated.

"I am Captain Maxwell Fletcher of UNIT. You, are Uther the Dragnian King correct?"

"I am. What gives you the right to interrupt me when I'm busy?"

"We have orders to exterminate the Dragnians who threaten the safety of the civilians of Staten Island." He stated firmly.

Uther chuckled. "And do you really think that you humans have the capacity to perform such a feat?"

"We've have dealt with Alien hostiles for a number of years, I think, with all due respect, that we can handle you."

"Well now, that may be true, but allow me to clarify something: _We are not aliens!"_ His voice suddenly shifted to a violent tone as he roared afterward. He began to grow in size, casting his shadow over everyone in the room.

In mere moments, Uther stared at the humans below as if they were bite-sized snacks for his dragon stomach. His bright crimson wings extended from before him as his dragon head leaned forward so that his eye met with Captain Fletcher.

"_We're Dragons!" _it roared, sending the troops flying back with ease back into the walls, and some back outside.

Fletcher flew back as well, but Uther swatted him down like a fly, hitting the concrete.

Uther chuckled evilly as he picked the captain up. He lightly tossed him up, and swallowed him in one gulp as he fell back down. As for the remaining soldiers, the ones who haven't escaped yet, Uther unleashed a massive flame that left them all resembling piles of black ash, literally no traces of them left.

Ashley was speechless, witnessing that display of power. Real or not she knew right there and then what she wanted more than anything: She wanted the Doctor; she wanted Daniel, right then and there…

* * *

The Doctor examined himself in the mirror, adjusting his glasses, and his clothing. "Hmm… I like the hoodie. I might dump the glasses… I should definitely wear a tie. Bowties…? Nah, they're not as cool as people make them sound."

"Doctor, she's waking up!" Marissa called to him.

The young Dragnian groaned as she eyes cracked open, taking in the sight of the two humans—or more specifically Human and Time Lord, in the room in front of her.

"Wakey, Wakey sweetheart;" The Doctor playfully told her. "We need your help on something.

"What… happened?" she asked. She then realized her arms and legs were tied to the chair and she struggled hard to get out, panicking at the same time.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed like a young damsel in distress. "I'll kill you all you stupid Apes!"

A bloodthirsty, damsel in distress…

"Calm down!" Marissa ordered. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"I said release me!" She roared again.

The Doctor crossed his arms and laughed. "You are so cute! How old are you; ninety, a hundred years old maybe?"

The young Dragnian growled again. "Don't talk down on me Ape…"

"Well for one thing, I'm not an Ape, I'm a Time Lord; The Doctor." He corrected. "And who might you be?"

"Draglina: daughter of Uther." She replied. "The Man you nearly killed hundreds of years ago."

"Uther… nope, doesn't ring a bell." He shrugged his shoulders.

Marissa and Draglina raised their eyebrows, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"Um… Doctor?" Marissa tapped him. "What do you mean, 'you don't know who Uther is?'"

"I… just don't." He replied. "Never met him…"

"Do you… Do you have Amnesia?!" She asked seriously.

"Don't be silly; I know I'm the doctor, and that I'm a Time Lord."

"What else do you know?"

"…That's… it. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, I'm roughly a Thousand years old, I understand that Dragnians are plotting to take over the surface world… And I also know that my winter break just started and my best friend is held hostage."

"But… that's everything that's happened today! Everything I pretty much told you!"

The Doctor nodded. "That's right."

"Daniel…"

"That's not my real name. Just a name that I use for when I'm pretending to be a Human." He corrected. "I'm the Doctor."

"This isn't funny!" She said coldly.

"I'm not kidding around; I really don't know who he is." He replied. "At least, not any more than what you told me earlier."

"Oh dear lord…" she sighed heavily, not believing the situation.

"Let's worry about this later." The Doctor told her. He then turned his attention back to Draglina. "Now then, what is your father planning?"

"Why would I explain myself to a bunch of stupid Apes such as you?"

"I just told you I'm not an Ape!" The Doctor replied.

"You look, act and smell like a monkey so what should lead me to think otherwise?" She snarled.

The Doctor, taken aback by that chuckled. "Oh aren't you feisty? Well then you little brat: Tell me what your father is planning right now or I'll have the Shadow Proclamation have you arrested for aggravated assault. And last I checked a princess such as you wouldn't survive in a cell; especially one ran by the deadliest police force in the universe. Your choice…"

Draglina smirked. "So it's true. You do have a violent side, don't you Doctor?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"After my father was defeated, a legend was passed through the generations of my tribe saying that the Doctor was our greatest enemy, the one true threat to the Dragnian race. We spent centuries developing technology to counteract the abilities of the Time Lords and we shared that technology with other races of aliens that passed by earth over the years. You may not have known it, but there are people out there hunting you Doctor. Don't forget, for every life you saved, you made twice as many enemies at the same time. Time Lords have perished until they've become an endangered species due to all of these hunters hunting one specific Time Lord: You. And unknown to the rest of the universe, you are still very well alive."

"I was being hunted? By whom, exactly…?"

Draglina smirked. "Only my father knows of them. Release me and I will lead you to him and your ape friend."

"And why should we trust you? After all, you did nearly break my door down." Marissa pointed out.

"What does it matter? I either die by your hands or my Fathers. I have dishonored him and my race by losing to you, our greatest enemy." She bowed her head in disgust. "As I learned growing up, Honor is the most important trait of a warrior."

"Fair enough;" The Doctor said walking over and undoing the rope. "Just behave yourself, okay?"

Draglina nodded. She rubbed her wrists and turned to the Doctor. "It's weird…"

"What is?"

"Your eyes… They are of a warrior's but… not of a murderer."

"I'm The Doctor; I don't kill, I cure." He smiled, straightening his hoodie.

Marissa grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Are you out of you god-forsaken mind?!"

"All things considered, I wonder if I even have a mind." He replied. "But back on topic, she's a kid. Heck I can bribe her with a bag of charcoal and she'll be like a kid in Disney World."

Marissa rubbed her temples. "Just… get in the car, both of you."

The Doctor smiled again and grabbed Draglina by the hand. "I call shotgun!"

The two of them flew out the door, Marissa watching them. She looked over to a picture with a younger version of her in a beautiful red and blue exotic dress and the Doctor in his typical black suit and a unique tie, matching the blue shade in her dress. They stood together with the waterfalls of a distant planet behind them, their arms intertwined with one another and hands locked together. She and the 5th Doctor stood with bright smiles, celebrating one of the greatest days in their lives: Their Wedding Day. Since the day he left she longed for his return to her, joining UNIT to aid in her search for him. Alas, to no avail until three months prior to that moment when Danny entered into her life. Her husband was gone forever, replaced by a young human boy who had pre-recorded memories her being his Aunt, and his recently deceased Uncle Richard who left the fob watch for him. It was then made clear to her in the mere hours that passed since she woke up this morning that life wasn't going to be the same anymore.

But she was perfectly OK with that…

She walked out the door and closed it behind her, at the same time, closing the door on her adventures with the love of her life.

* * *

"Sir we found them!" one of the human workers exclaimed as the drilling suddenly halted.

Uther walked over and grinned with his dragon teeth. "Excellent!" he picked up the broken skull of the former Dragnian king and walked away. "With this we will be able to reconstruct the fallen King of the Dragnians and the destruction of Earth can begin…"

"You're forgetting one thing…" The Doctor's voice echoed from the front of the building, grabbing Uther's attention. He turned, seeing Him, Marissa and Draglina standing together in the doorway.

"Danny!" Ashley exclaimed, ecstatic that her friend found her.

"Hello, Mr. Uther; I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself.

"I know exactly who you are. You reek of Ape."

"And you reek of Sulfur." The Doctor shot back. "I'd suggest you release the girl and drop the skull or things will get real ugly, real fast."

"Oh? Is that a threat?"

"It's a Statement." The Doctor said coldly. "I already took one eye; I'm more than willing to take the other."

Uther growled. "I've waited 1,400 years for this moment where I would have the satisfaction of devouring you."

"Wish I could say the same; been having a bit of amnesia recently."

"Is that right? Allow me to jog your memory as to what you're dealing with!" Uther reverted to his dragon form and roared, this time blowing out the windows of the warehouse and causing bits of the scaffolding to break. The Humans and Dragnians scrambled out to avoid the falling debris, leaving the five of them remaining.

"Marissa, Draglina, get Ashley down from there. I'll take care of Uther."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Draglina asked him.

The Doctor didn't reply, but he turned his head to reveal a smile. "You said it yourself; I'm not a murderer…"

Draglina took that reassurance and ran with Marissa to retrieve Ashley.

"Mrs. Williams? What's going on with Danny? He seems… different." Ashley asked as they released her from her chains.

"That's not Daniel; His name is The Doctor; the greatest warrior in the known universe." Marissa replied.

Ashley looked at him and realized that the boy, who stood up against the 18ft crimson beast that stood before him, wasn't Daniel;

It was a total stranger to her…

The Doctor waved his arms around to grab Uther's attention. Wake up you old salamander! "I'm right here!"

Uther raised his claw and slammed the ground, but The Doctor rolled over to avoid it. "Strike 1!" he yelled.

Uther growled and swung his other claw, but The Doctor flipped over that one. "Strike 2!" he said once again. "Come now, you can do better than this I'm sure!"

"You insolent insect!" He roared in fury. He unleashed a wave of flames that chased the Doctor as he ran around the building to avoid it.

"Stop playing around!" Marissa yelled at him.

"I'm not playing! I'm trying to keep from being incinerated!" He yelled back. "Jump in at any time!"

Marissa sighed and grabbed the chains where Ashley hung from. She climbed to the top balcony and used a high-tech clamp-like device to break the chain.

She waited until Uther's head was approaching them before she leapt from the balcony. She landed on his head, the chain wrapping around his Jaw and abruptly cutting off the flames. Uther struggled with the chain around his mouth, but the experienced Marissa showed that she wasn't a pushover either.

"Jump in at any time!" She called back to the Doctor as she continued to play 'rodeo' with the dragon.

The Doctor ran over to the drilling Equipment looking at the various controls of the computer, trying to find something that could pin the dragon down. After a few seconds of not understanding what he was doing, he decided to be clever and improvise.

One quick wave of the Sonic Screwdriver over the control panel and he used the levers to control not only the drills, but other vehicles in the building, driving all of the loaded forklifts towards Uther. He then pushed the red button of the control panel, which dropped the cargo among the dragon, pinning him down to the ground. Marissa hopped off of the serpents head, as he struggled to get from the heavy cargo, to no avail.

"Just like old times huh?" she smiled at the Doctor.

"If only I could remember them." he replied honestly.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Impossible…" Uther groaned. "I…refuse to lose to you twice!"

"Oh get over it you big crybaby and answer something for me." The Doctor walked up to him. "Your daughter told me that you know of people who want me dead, who are they and why do they want me dead?"

Uther growled, realizing that due to the code of honor he taught his daughter when she was young, he had to abide by it as well.

"Doctor, you are a worthy adversary… I recognize when I am defeated and as such, I will tell you of the ones who have been after you. They are known as the—"

Uther suddenly stopped midsentence, his single eye widening as if an extremely uncomfortable sensation exploded within his body. "Those… traitors…" Uther's eye rolled back and his head tilted to the side.

"Uther!" The Doctor ran closer to him. He ran his screwdriver over him and read the readings on the side of it. "He's dead…"

The remaining ones in the building with him felt their bodies tighten at the sound of the two words as they left his mouth.

"What… What do you mean…?" Draglina asked him.

"Someone implanted a bomb in his heart; shrapnel just turned it into a pin cushion…"

"No… no you're lying you said my father wasn't going to die, you promised!" She shrieked as she ran towards him. She tackled him to the ground and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I said I wasn't going to kill him. Someone else did that…" He replied. "Whoever it was, didn't want him to talk."

"Well that's because I can speak for myself, Doctor." A voice, not one of theirs stated.

They all turned back towards the doorway and watched a young Asian man with long, jet black hair walk into the warehouse. He was dressed in a neat black suit with a red tie, with his arms crossed behind him. He strolled in with a sinister smile on his face. "Hello Doctor, remember me?"

The Doctor hesitated, remembering the dream of the TARDIS exploding all around him. The reptilian voice he initially heard sounded much more similar to the man's voice.

"I didn't think so…" he spoke again. "I must say, modifying your fob watch with a built-in Chameleon Arch was very clever, even for you; quick change into a human to escape certain death. But alas, I was one step ahead. I gave Uther the technology to trace any lingering regeneration energy, even that invisible to the naked eye. That watch was oozing with bits of energy, and it led them right to you."

"Who are you?" The Doctor snarled, not liking the presence of the man who stood before him.

"All you need to know is that my name is Smith. I apologize for killing him, but… I hate it when people spoil the surprise."

"You monster!" Draglina suddenly sprouted wings and dove headfirst towards Smith.

She dove right through him as he laughed. "Reptiles have such small brains…" He said as his holographic body solidified once again. "Now then Doctor, let's play a game."

"No thanks, I'd rather not."

"Oh but I insist. If you win, I return your memories to you. Sound like fun, no?" Smith told him, knowing that should grab his attention.

"My memories…?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"The game starts now Doctor. All you have to do is find me. Find me and you will recover your memories. I await your arrival…"

Smith faded from the room, where a distraught Draglina sat crying over the loss of her father.

The Doctor clutched his fists, his anger boiling over. So much so, he didn't notice Ashley walking past him and towards Draglina.

Ashley knelt down and hugged the young Dragon Girl. "I know what it feels like to lose someone… I lost my best friend today…"

* * *

Hours later, The Doctor laid back on the couch, examining the watch over again, pondering over his next move. Marissa walked back into the living room, hanging up her phone.

"Good news; Draglina is going to be staying with me and she'll be enlisted in UNIT's Ranks after she completes basic training."

The Doctor didn't reply.

"I also had them do a search on our mysterious assailant, but there are no recorded files on him. Not even Torchwood has anything on him."

"Don't worry about it. You'll have a file on him soon. He'll be on the KIA list the second I get my hands on him."

"And how will you do that? Your TARDIS took a bigger hit than you might've thought and it's been repairing itself for months in the backyard."

The Doctor turned to her. "My TARDIS is in the backyard…? All there is is just the… tool shed…"

"I had to fix the Chameleon Arch on the thing to hide it. Nothings more suspicious than a blue phone box in the backyard of a suburban neighborhood in Staten Island.

He hopped from the couch and ran outside to the black shed that stood patiently waiting for him. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Marissa followed him, but stopped herself from going in.

The Doctor poked his head out. "Oh man you gotta see this!" he grabbed her arm and yanked her forward as she flew into the shed.

Marissa looked around, the inside of the shed resembling a mix of nostalgia and unfamiliarity as they looked around. The old TARDIS Console was revamped with futuristic technology beyond human comprehension, the large tube in the center extending towards the ceiling. As for the rest of the place, bright Silver lit environment housed three floors, which had half a dozen rooms on each floor, each leading to another mysterious place within the ship. it was no telling how far down you could go, nor how high, both directions seemed infinite.

"So…" The Doctor held his hand out. "I don't remember what I said the first time when I got you to go on this wild adventure with me but… I have a ship that can travel throughout all of time and space; where would you like to go?"

Marissa smiled and knocked his hand away, hugging him instead. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here. My time with The Doctor is long gone. It's time… for you to find someone around your age to travel with you."

The Doctor scoffed. "Please, I'm a thousand years old."

"I meant physically." Marissa told him. "Like Ashley, for example."

"Ashley…" The Doctor thought about it. "You think she would?"

"I know she would…" She smiled. "Now go on, we'll be here when you get back."

The Doctor felt tears in his eyes as he clutched her tightly. "Thank you for everything… I owe my life to you."

"And I, you…" She replied, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"_In other news, construction crew workers were found near an abandoned warehouse in the mariner's harbor section of Staten Island early this afternoon after a fire broke out at the site. According to the workers, they had no knowledge of having a project stationed at the particular site, however despite that, the fossils of a possible prehistoric lizard were found at the site. Archeologists are examining the discovered fossils and should have an answer within a few days, as this seems to be a new species unknown to human kind until today. We'll have more news as it comes in so stay with eyewitness news to keep updated…"_

Ashley turned off her television and turned over in her bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep the day out of existence. However, the vibrating of her phone wouldn't allow her to do so.

She grabbed the phone and opened the text message.

Daniel: Hey Companion, look outside your window! :)

She got up and looked outside, a familiar blue box and the young boy standing there, leaning on the side of it. He was in a white button down shirt, a black hoodie with a black tie, blue jeans and black sneakers. He waved to her, motioning for her to come down. His phone chimed back and he answered the message.

Ashley: Wha—what is that thing and how did you get it in my backyard?!

Her phone buzzed once more.

Daniel: It's my TARDIS silly. :P Come on, people to see, places to visit, a whole lot of running to do… you know you wanna ;)

The Doctor waved at her again. In reply, he received another message.

Ashley: I don't want to… it's just that you may look like him, but you're not Danny… :(

The Doctor rolled his eyes and typed one final message.

Daniel: Look, I remember everything that we've done together. In my mind, and in my heart, I'm still Daniel Williams, the same kid who lost his uncle, the same one who _you_ convinced to watch Doctor Who. The same one who will be standing here until you come downstairs… I know today's a little much, trust me I'm still mind blown myself. But, I have this Blue box that can travel to any point in time and space. It's too much for me to handle on my own, I need someone to share it with; And you're the only one who I think deserves that privilege. So, what do you say…?"

Ashley read the text message and sat on her bed, pondering the thought of going on the adventure. And before she knew it…

* * *

She was opening her eyes, staring at a clock that said 6:30am. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, not realizing that she fell asleep. She walked over to her window, and to her shock, sat the young Time Lord with his face dug into his knees, leaning against the Blue Box.

She didn't hesitate to race downstairs to meet up with him.

The Doctor looked up with tired eyes and smiled. "Told you I'd stay until you said yes."

"One trip…" she said firmly. "One trip and that's all, understand?"

"Aye aye." He saluted tiredly.

She nodded and turned back to her house.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To change my clothes; I'm not traveling through time and space in my pajamas!" she replied, as if that was a stupid question.

Fifteen minutes later she returned, fully dressed and with two coffee mugs in her hand. "Can't have you falling asleep at the wheel…"

The Doctor took the mug and took a sip of the coffee. "Much appreciated. Shall we?"

He pushed the door open and motioned her to take a step inside.

Ashley slowly peered in, as she took a moment to realize that she was in fact inside a TARDIS.

"Now then!" The Doctor closed the door and bounced his way in. "All of time and space at your fingertips, where do you wanna start first?"

"How about… hmm…"

"Wanna go to the year 2033 and witness World War III, or do you want to go to the past to 1776 to watch the Founding Fathers sign the Declaration of Independence? Come on, I'm dying to test this phone box out!"

Ashley laughed at The Doctor's enthusiasm. "You pick."

"Man, you're no fun. Ah well, just to test this thing out: TARDIS, set a course for: The Year 2014."

"Just one year?"

"Yeah, just to break in the new engines."

The switches and nobs turned back and forth as the familiar sound of the fading TARDIS was announced throughout the neighborhood.

The Doctor held his hand out for Ashley and he smiled. "Andiamo…?"

Ashley smiled and grabbed his hand. "Andiamo!"

* * *

_And so, The Doctor and his companion set off in the blue box throughout time and space; what lies ahead for them in their adventures…? Well Readers, you'll just have to read for yourselves…_


End file.
